A Lasting Love
by juliet92490
Summary: Rin struggles to escape her abusive husband, while falling for her friend Sesshomaru, a man who knows nothing of love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own any of these characters. I'll update as often as I can. **

* * *

The noise of the diner filled the dark haired girl's ears as she walked beside her best friend and the boy she just barely knew but followed to the small diner anyway. Kagome had huffed, and even as they sat down, gave her best friend a dark look. Rin looked away from her, pretending the menu was far more interesting.

Rin looked to her side at the boy, Bankotsu. He was handsome enough she supposed, at least handsome enough for her to entertain the thought of going home with him.

Suddenly Bankotsu stood from his place on the booth next to her and walked over to a very tall, silver haired man who had walked into the diner. Rin was only seventeen but she knew a demon when she saw one. The magenta stripes on the man's hands and face were a dead give away. He wore nice clothes, business casual, but his face was as stoic and passionless as she had ever seen. He and Bankotsu appeared to exchange pleasantries before both headed back to the booth, the demon sitting beside Kagome, across from Rin, and Bankotsu reclaiming his previous seat.

"Kagome, Rin, this is Sesshomaru. We used to go to school together," Bankotsu explained.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly to both girls, but his eyes came to rest on Rin and lingered. Rin stared into the amber eyes bearing into her own.

"You have beautiful eyes," Rin said in an even tone, though inside her chest she felt on fire. She was being extremely brazen, and though she often had no problem saying what was on her mind, she really wished she had held that one back.

Bankotsu shot her a surprised glance before turning his eyes onto his old friend, waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru replied. He and Rin continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Kagome broke the spell that seemed to have captured them both.

"Well this has been a lot of fun but I think Rin and I should head home and let you guys catch up," she laughed nervously, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at Rin, desperately trying to convey her intentions. She would refuse to leave without Rin following right behind her.

Defeated, Rin nodded and thank Bankotsu for a good time. She told Sesshomaru it was nice to meet him, avoiding his eyes as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Kagome grabbed her hand and led her towards the door of the diner. As Rin went through the door she glanced behind her shoulder, her eyes meeting the amber orbs that were watching her go.

The spark of electricity she felt in her heart remained until she forced herself to look away and continue out the door.

...

Tears streamed down Rin's face as she waited for Sesshomaru to come pick her up at the one bedroom apartment she shared with her fiance, Naraku. She hated calling him, hated telling him what happened, but she had no one else to turn too. She knew she should call off the wedding, which remained only two weeks away. But deep down inside, she knew she wouldn't.

The buzz of a sports car could be heard in the distance and she knew Sesshomaru was nearly there. After the night they first met they had talked very briefly, at least as much as the silent demon was willing, before he decided to give his ex girlfriend Kagura another chance. Rin had understood and they remained friends.

It wasn't long after that she had met Naraku. He was charming and intelligent and had quickly swept Rin off her feet and right into his arms. It only took a few weeks for a proposal and another month or two for them to begin living together. There was no one to stop Rin. She was eighteen now. She had become an orphan long ago, and though Kagome's family had taken her in and raised her, they held no legal authority. Now the impending vows made her throat feel tight and she tried to relax it as Sesshomaru pulled up.

Sesshomaru, who was now newly single, having dumped Kagura a few weeks ago, gave Rin a concerned look as she wiped her tears away. She got into the car and they rode in silence back to Sesshomaru's house.

When they pulled up to the large mansion, Rin opened her door, wanting to speak, but finding herself unable too. Sesshomaru worked for his father at the massive company he had founded decades ago. The entire Takihashi family was rich beyond belief. Her friend's home was tasteful, something she appreciated in him. The home was three stories made of soft creamy stone with heavy walnut colored wood accenting the windows and doors. Bushes lined his sidewalk, neatly trimmed with flowers bursting in colorful assortments in front of them.

She followed Sesshomaru into his home and up the staircase to his rooms. They both ignored the green toad rushing to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru opened his wooden bedroom doors and softly guided Rin into the room, shutting the doors behind him. Turning to her, his eyes expectant, he sat down in the plush chair in front of his desk, never taking his eyes from hers.

Rin sighed, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes again. They had stayed friends but were not close. Why had she called him again? She shifted her stance to her right leg, forgetting for a moment what had occurred so recently, and winced as the weight of her body hit her thigh. Sesshomaru's watchful gaze caught her discomfort and he tilted his chin up slightly at her, silently asking her to break her quiet disposition.

Word escaped Rin and she found her throat dry. The past few hours seemed blurry and dreamlike, the pain across her back, legs, and behind the only thing anchoring her to the horrifying events that led her here. Sesshomaru sensed her struggle and remained patient.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Rin turned her back to him, pulling the edge of her stretchy yoga pants down and the bottom of her pink tank top up. She felt the air around her become tense as Sesshomaru took in the long, thick, black and purple bruises that began at her mid-back and appeared to descend down her thighs.

"He is a pathetic excuse for a demon or man," Sesshomaru bit out scathingly, looking away from the girl in disgust. He moved back to his chair and turned to his desk, shuffling papers and looking over documents for the next day's meeting.

Rin sniffled her tears back, thankful she did not have to say the story out loud. He had gotten mad, so had she, and they fought. He roared in her face, she had slapped him away,only infuriating her fiance further. He had whipped a studded belt hanging in the closet and beaten her, making screams she did not know existed burst from her throat. When the neighbor called the cops she covered for Naraku; quickly putting on a smile and insisting it was a misunderstanding. The police had urged for Naraku to sleep else where for the night, and so he did. But Rin couldn't bear to sit there alone.

Sesshomaru had not hesitated at all to come get her. She watched him, his back still to her shivering form. She walked to his bed and climbed in as a deep exhaustion overwhelmed her. Rin nestled into his king size, red satin sheets and rested her head on his pillow.

Rin awoke later, tears staining her cheeks, calling out a mumbled name. She saw a flash of white and warmth cradled her body, lulling her back to sleep. When she woke back up, the first rays of sunshine were pouring into Sesshomaru's bedroom window over his desk. Her eyes opened to find Sesshomaru's closed lids in her line of vision. She stayed still and looked over his flawless, pale face. She reached out a white hand and stroked his face softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Rin crept from his embrace and slid out of his bed, top-toeing to his door. With one last look at his still form, she opened the door and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shorter than I normally do. But more of a segue into the rest of the story.**

* * *

Today was a beautiful spring day with clear blue skies and bright sunshine cascading down on the bright greenery surrounding the area. Rin looked out the window at the garden she would be saying her vows in and smiled. It was a perfect day.

Though a brief flash of memories played through her head from the previous weeks and she felt a darkness in her heart for a moment.

Naraku had apologized profusely and made a promise it would never happen again. She believed him and trusted him, and so their wedding plans moved forward.

She had spoken to Sesshomaru only briefly and it was to tell him she was fine and she was sorry for interrupting his night with her problems. He had grunted on the phone and offered no more words. A small part of her, deep in the back of her mind, played a scene of him bursting into the garden this afternoon and yelling his objections.

But that was unrealistic. He had no reason to do such a thing.

Rin took out her phone and turned to the floor length mirror before her. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline, with beading running its course over the bodice of her dress and continuing down the eleven layer skirt. She fingered the silky material resting over her hips and raised her hand to the veil with tiny crystal beads on her head. It rested on her deep brown hair, which was left flowing down in soft, smooth curls down her back.

Before she knew it she was snapping a picture of herself and sending it to her Sesshomaru. His response was immediate, if not short.

_You look nice._

She replied with a quick thanks just in time for her maid of honor, Kagome to walk in with Rin's only other bridesmaid, Sango, following behind. Their short green dresses fit them nicely with the pair of silver heels Rin had picked for them to wear.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked, touching her shoulder, a look of worry in her eyes.

Rin set her phone down, giving it one last look, "Yes," she responded with a bright smile.

The three women headed down the long stair case of the fancy 1920's home she and Naraku had picked out for their ceremony and reception. Rin followed behind her friends until they reached the double doors of the reception hall, leading outside into the garden. She stopped short, tucking herself to the side of the door before anyone caught a glimpse of her.

Sango and Kagome took the arms of their escorts, two of Naraku's friends from school, and headed down the aisle. Tears welled in Rin's eyes for a moment as she thought of the steps she was about to take down the stone pathway.

She wished her father could be here. Her entire family really, but it saddened her extra to not have a father to walk her down the aisle and give her away to her future husband.

But Rin quickly tossed the melancholy thoughts aside and moved on. She stepped through the doors and towards her future husband, locking eyes with him. Naraku smiled back and met her halfway. He must have known how hard it would be for her, she thought, as she took the arm he offered her. They finished the stroll down the aisle and faced each other before the alter and their presiding judge.

The rest of the ceremony became a blur for Rin. Vows and rings were exchanged, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and everyone erupted in cheers.

Now she sat at their table, eating the delicious food she had picked out and holding Naraku's hand.

They danced.

They cut the cake.

She threw her bouquet.

He tossed her garter.

They laughed.

Rin cuddled up to her new husband later that night in their honeymoon suite feeling euphoric. She wasn't alone anymore. She had her own family now. For now it was just the two of them, but eventually kids would come along.

Everything felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

"You evil, sadistic, asshole!" Rin screamed, running down the stairs of her two story home.

She caught sight of Naraku in time to see him dart through the door leading to their two car garage. Her small dog, Chippy, yelped in his arms as if in pain.

Rin caught up to him, grabbing at his arm, her nails scratching down the skin of his forearm. Naraku turned and threw Chippy against the wall of the garage. Rin screamed in terror, and tripped over herself to get to the dog where he lay motionless on the concrete floor.

"Fucking bitch, you made me do that," he said evenly in his bass tone. He spat on her as he walked by her stock-still, crouched figure and continued back into the house.

The tears fell from Rin's closed eyes like a river, and she rested her hand on the lifeless dog. They had gotten Chippy right after their marriage two years ago. He was a gift from Naraku to say sorry for one of his usual fits of anger. Rin had loved that dog so much and she felt the hole in her heart growing each minute that passed.

She picked Chippy up and held him close to her chest. She raised her chin and looked for a shovel. She would be damned if this dog didn't get a proper burial.

For an hour, Rin struggled to dig a hole deep enough for the little dog. Finally, she felt she had dug enough and wrapped his body in a flowered sheet from the downstairs guest room. She set the wrapped dog into the hole and began shoveling the dirt back over the creature, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rin packed the dirt and set rocks and flowers stop the make shift grave until she felt satisfied. She remained by the side of the grave, silently contemplating her next move. She knew what came next.

He'd be sorry.

She'd be resolute that he wasn't.

He'd insist.

She'd let it go, for her sanity, more than anything.

The strength to fight him was not there anymore. She dug for her phone within her bra and pulled it out, ignoring the dirt that smeared across the screen.

_AIM, tonight, 11_

Sesshomaru responded immediately with an_ OK. _

It had been months since they had last spoken. If she thought hard enough on it she was sure it was probably around the time of the last very physical fight she and Naraku had. She just couldn't do this alone right now. Chippy had been her only confidant for the most part, with Sesshomaru offering his shoulder periodically as well.

Picking herself up off the ground, she left the shovel in the grass and headed back into the house and straight for the shower.

"Rin," Naraku began as he watched her walk into their bedroom.

She stayed silent, not even looking in his direction. She shut the bathroom door softly, knowing doing it too hard would set him off into another rage.

As the hot water ran over her body a few minutes later she tried to reflect on what had started the argument in the first place. What was it again? Oh yes, she hadn't set his work clothes out for him before he left for his evening shift last night. Since she was asleep, he waited until the morning to show his anger for it. Rin, being the smart ass she was, had trouble holding in her retorts of his laziness and disregard for all she did for him.

That had truly set him off.

She tried not to let him goad her into his melodramatic rages but sometimes she just couldn't help herself but to fight back. Once she accused him of being abusive but that was quickly thrown back into her face.

She was the abusive one. Not him.

He had said it to her over and over again until she finally believed it. This wasn't a normal marriage or loving relationship. But he was right, it couldn't all be one sided, could it? She had slapped him, scratched him, and shoved him away from her. Sometimes she felt such a hatred towards him, but every time, no matter what, there she was back in his arms.

She finished scrubbing her hair and rinsed it out. When she stepped out of her glass shower she nearly collided with Naraku. He stood there, giving her a sad look, holding her towel out to her.

Her hand closed around the purple towel and took it from her husband's grasp. She tried to speak but it just wasn't in her abilities to form words for him right now. Turning, she headed towards her dresser to pull on some lounge clothes.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with Naraku finally going to bed to get some sleep before his next night shift.

Later that night as he went to leave, he gave her one last forlorn look before stepping into the garage with a wordless goodbye. Rin watched him shut the door gently, and with its final click she dashed upstairs to her room and opened her laptop.

How many times had they done this now?

A dozen or so maybe over the last few years she imagined.

He didn't really like AIM, and she knew it, but requested he use it anyway. Texting or calling may be too risky, she had pointed out, and he let it go after that. She could imagine him sitting behind his desk periodically checking her chattering messages while completing his work. His responses remained short and ever emotionless.

She felt excitement wash over her as she saw the green dot indicating he was already online and waiting for her. She instant messaged him and waited for his response. They spoke about their day, mainly she about her own. Rin down played the events of the day, desperately attempting to seem fine, though as she typed the words of the events her hands shook.

_I need you._

She pressed enter and watched the message appear on the screen. Being alone right now felt unbearable and she longed for someone to hold her and tell her all was well. When five minutes passed and she got no response, Rin felt a weight in the pit of her stomach.

Well, that was one way to reject her.

But when she went to turn from the screen and sulk on her bed the ding of the program alerted her to a message.

_Hold on._

She sighed. That was a terrible response to her message. Feeling rejected, she went downstairs into the kitchen to find her hidden chocolate stash, ready in case of emotional emergency. But as she reached for the pile of chocolates in the drawer, a knock came at the door.

A fear coursed through Rin's body and she felt her heart pound. She hugged the wall until she reached the windows beside the front door where she could peek out at her unwanted guest. But when she lifted the corner of the blind, her mouth dropped.

Sesshomaru stood there on her porch with a look of boredom upon his pale, smooth face.

Rin yanked the door open and stood before the demon in awe. He was so much taller than she remembered, at least a head taller than her. His silver hair whipped in the wind and his boredom quickly turned to a glare as he waited impatiently to be let inside Rin's home.

But before Rin could begin to process his presence, she simply burst into tears, throwing herself onto his chest.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's arm close around her shoulders and at last she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting all her tears out and drying her eyes, Rin invited Sesshomaru inside the house. He looked relieved to see her waterworks were over and sat down when she offered him a seat on the couch.

Now they sat in a weird silence, Sesshomaru glancing over the various pictures on her walls, and Rin twirling her hair in nervousness.

"I need a drink," she commented, and moved from her seat in the comfy chair across from Sesshomaru to go into the kitchen.

She felt sick. It had been years since she had been near another man like this, Naraku had made sure of that the entire time they were married. The awkwardness hung in the air and she desperately hoped the alcohol would calm her nerves and make conversation a more realistic possibility for her.

The vodka overtook the orange juice she had poured in her glass a little bit more than she had intended, but she was secretly grateful. Walking into the doorway of the kitchen she gave Sesshomaru a shy smile.

"Would you like anything?" she asked sweetly, the vodka burning in her stomach already.

"No, but thank you," he responded quietly.

Rin nodded and stepped back into the living room, pacing back and forth before the demon, trying to find something to say. Finally, she threw the obvious out to him.

"I'm nervous," she blurted loudly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I'm not used to this," she admitted, some color coming into her cheeks. She watched Sesshomaru but his expressionless face was difficult to read. "But I'm glad you came," she offered finally, after a minute or two had passed without a response from him.

Sesshomaru simply nodded. Rin deflated a little, her liquid courage quickly fading with Sesshomaru's lack of acknowledgment. What was she expecting to come from this? If Naraku caught another man here she'd be dead for sure, especially Sesshomaru. Naraku already held disdain for Sesshomaru and the feeling certainly seemed mutual from Sesshomaru's end.

She wanted him to hug her, hold her, and reassure her. But terror gripped her heart and she couldn't even move towards him. But her mind continued to churn and she finally reached the only reasonable solution.

"Will you have an affair with me?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and even, while staring him directly in his beautiful amber eyes.

Sesshomaru's lips parted briefly, the shock readable to Rin for only a moment.

"If that is what you wish then this Sesshomaru will agree," he replied.

Rin was taken slightly aback. Was it really that simple? Just ask him to and he would? Not wanting to lose her nerve, she quickly continued the conversation as if they hadn't just made a huge, life altering decision.

"Well, okay then. But there are some things I'm curious about that I've never really thought to ask before," she started, giving him a mischievous smile. The alcohol was hitting full on now and the frantic pounding of Rin's heart was slowing.

"How old are you? I mean, I know you look to be in your late twenties, but how old are you really?" she poised to him.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, as if intrigued by such a dull inquiry.

"I appear to be 28 or 29 but I am indeed much older. My true age is near 500," he answered, his eyes studying her face for a reaction.

Rin's mouth hung open a bit at his words. 500 years? Her shock turned to amazement and she stepped towards the couch to sit next to him. He eyed her warily as she stared at his face and how smooth and young the skin was. Demons were fascinating she decided. But most certainly, Sesshomaru was the most fascinating of all the demons she had encountered.

"Have you ever been married?" she questioned further.

"No."

"When was your last girlfriend?"

"I do not date."

"That's not true, you dated Kagura!" she pointed out, a little annoyed he'd forget, considering the role she played in them getting back together.

He scoffed at Kagura's name, and ignoring her comment, reiterated his previous point.

"I do not date."

"Well what if I wanted to one day?" Rin ventured.

"Do not expect such things. If you want an affair, I will do what you wish, but do not expect me to ever become involved with you in that way," he said, turning to look at her big brown eyes.

Rin tried to hide the hurt. He wouldn't want to date her? But then she remembered what this would be for her. She was still married. For now. Maybe that would change at some point, maybe not. Her mind was feverish with possibilities and the thought of her choice, it was almost dizzying. Deciding to shove the dating issue to the side for now, Rin continued.

"When is the last time you had sex?" she asked coyly.

"You are becoming brazen," Sesshomaru shot back. But he answered nonetheless, "It has been quite a long time, more than a year."

"Why?" came her next question. Rin didn't know what was wrong with her. She went from completely terrified to having word vomit.

Damn it, vodka.

Her new companion all but rolled his eyes at her question.

"I'm busy. I run a billion dollar business with my father. I do not have time for such frivolity."

"Oh," Rin sighed. "Well how will you find time for me?"

"This will not be an issue," he said,"do not concern yourself with such things, Rin."

Rin smiled. She could tell that was his way of saying he would find time for her. He was an odd man that was for sure. But Rin found herself inexplicably drawn to him. His scent was driving her crazy and she wanted to lean into his chest to get a deeper inhale of it. But she stopped herself. Even with her liquid empowerment, her nerves were almost nauseating.

"I must go," Sesshomaru said suddenly, bringing Rin from her thoughts.

"Okay," she sighed, disappointed, "I'll walk you out."

They both stood, and he held her front door open for her as she stepped through onto the sidewalk. As soon as she saw the black corvette sitting in her driveway she ran to it, fingering the hood of what she knew was a very expensive car.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "I want to go for a ride in it."

"Perhaps another night," Sesshomaru offered, leaning against the driver's side door.

Rin nodded. There was risk of her throwing up if she got into a fast car right now. The last thing she needed was to throw up in her soon to be lover's sports car.

Rin reached her hand out and placed it on his chest, hesitantly. But when his large hand covered her small one, she felt brave enough to venture forward and press her body into his, laying her head on his chest next to their hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rin listening to the steady drum of Sesshomaru's strong heartbeat. She waited for him to kiss her. A kiss to seal the deal so to speak.

Rin moved her head so she was looking up into his eyes. He stared back down, unfaltering. Finally, Rin spoke up, becoming impatient for what she needed.

"If we're going to do this, I need you to be the one to make the decision. I can't," she explained. She wanted to do this with him, but unless he helped push her there, she'd chicken out.

"Hn, so you are resting all the responsibility on this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Yes," Rin answered. It was the truth and she was not ashamed of it.

Sesshomaru nodded, and keeping his hand on hers, he used the other to tilt her chin up further. He stared into her eyes a moment before pressing his lips gently to hers.

Rin felt a shock wave over come her body. But before she could respond he pulled away.

"I'll call you," he said, and got into his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

"What? That guy is so weird!" Kagome exclaimed as Rin gave her a run down of the past few days.

Rin shrugged.

There was a lot Kagome didn't know. Mainly anything and everything having to do with Naraku's violent out bursts. Rin wasn't sure why she had never really shared the truth with her best friend.

Embarrassment.

Yeah, that was basically it, and she did know it. As much as they had shared together through the years, the thought of telling Kagome how tortured she had been seemed embarrassing. After all, Kagome had tried to tell her to wait to get married.

But if recent developments with Sesshomaru had taught her anything, it was that she was deeply unhappy. Kagome deserved to know the truth.

"Kagome, there is more to it than just that," Rin started, watching Kagome's face.

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean? You're tired of Naraku being a dick and you have naturally become interested in a new man. I can't blame you for that, Rin."

"He's more than just a dick though," she explained, continuing with a nod from Kagome, "Naraku is abusive. He hurts me. I mean, really hurts me. Chippy didn't get hit by a car.. Naraku killed him to punish me."

Rin's tone was void of emotion and she stared down at her plate of food. Maybe the food court of the mall wasn't the best place for this discussion, but it was too late now. She had opened the proverbial can of worms and there was no going back. The silence stretched on and she finally looked up to see what Kagome may be thinking.

Kagome's head hung low, her bangs covering her normally emotive eyes.

"Kagome?" Rin ventured meekly.

"How could you not tell me?" Kagome eventually said, her voice sad and slow. "All this time and never a word. I mean, you'd mention arguing and how intense he would get but for Kami's sake, he killed your dog?"

"It was embarrassing," Rin tried to explain, "I'm sorry I never told you. I just.. blanked out on it sometimes. It was easier to pretend it wasn't happening and telling anyone was just going to remind me."

"And what about him?" Kagome questioned. "Does Sesshomaru know?"

"He's the only one who ever did know," Rin explained.

"He's Inuyasha's half brother ya know," Kagome pointed out. "The one who barely has anything to do with him and makes him feel shitty."

Rin could hear the venom in Kagome's voice and inwardly sighed. She did recall something being said about their relation to one another in the past, but she had never paid much attention to it.

"I know he can be strange, but he has been there for me. Sometimes it seems like he does things for me he may not do for other people. I don't know.." Rin trailed off, trying to explain the off beat connection she felt to the demon, "like if I say I need him, he's there every time."

Kagome stared into Rin's eyes and then burst out laughing.

Rin gave her a puzzled look and waited for an explanation.

"Well," Kagome began as her laughter trailed off, "you must be some kind of special to him then because he is definitely not the type of guy to rush to _anyone's_ aid. But Rin, be careful. You're still married. You'd be cheating.. If Naraku is as dangerous as you say then it may not be a fire you want to light. Not to mention, you're as quick to fall in love as I am. What happens when you want more and he doesn't?"

Rin grimaced. She didn't like thinking about any of those things. Not that she could ignore the fact she was married or that Sesshomaru seemed emotionally blank forever, but she certainly didn't have to focus on it now.

"For now, I just want to see what it's like being with someone else. I'll figure out the rest later," she told Kagome, cocking her head to the side, wordlessly seeking her friend's approval.

Kagome eyed her and then sighed. "I'm here either way. And if Naraku ever touches you again, you tell me, and I'll have Inuyasha kill him for you."

The young women both laughed at this, but deep down Rin felt a pang as she guiltily thought she wouldn't mind letting that come to pass.

* * *

After her confession to Kagome, Rin rushed home to get ready.

Tonight was the night. She was going over to Sesshomaru's to meet up and begin their affair. Essentially, she was getting ready to go have sex with him.

Her stomach was in knots. She felt short of breath. She slipped out of her pink bathrobe and stepped into the water of her shower, careful not to let her tightly bound hair get wet.

She thought back to the past week and gave a flustered sigh. She and Naraku had partially made up, though the distance she had maintained hadn't gone unnoticed by him. But every time he asked Rin if something was wrong she was quick to assure him everything was just fine.

She felt the guilt creep again and she attempted to shove it back down into her stomach. He was an abusive psycho she reminded herself, but deep down she knew what she was doing was wrong.

Divorce.

That's what she needed to do. But how could she? She was really just trapped. To leave seemed impossible. She had no job or means to support herself at all. She couldn't just move back in with Kagome and her family.

Rin stepped out of the shower and stared at the reflection in the foggy mirror. She dried herself and let her hair down, shaking it out and letting the loose curls fall down her back, just a few inches above her tail bone.

The next forty-five minutes consisted of Rin attempting to do the best make up job of all time. Doing her mascara and making her thick lashes as long as possible claimed twenty of the forty-five minutes alone.

Once she was satisfied by her dark eyes and pink tinted lips she pulled on her lacy black bra and it's matching thong. Next came her tight grey sweater dress and leather boots. It was the beginning of fall and she hoped she wouldn't look strange in black boots so early in the season.

But she decided she didn't care either way, tonight was about her feeling sexy and beautiful. She needed to know another man could want her.

With one last look in the mirror, Rin felt the excitement wash over her, along with the nauseating nerves.

A fifteen minute drive separated her from her new sex life.


End file.
